


Captain and Commander

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chalk Pastel Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: I'm slowly moving old art to AO3.  This was the very first ST art I ever created.  Yeah, it shows.  : )
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Captain and Commander

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly moving old art to AO3. This was the very first ST art I ever created. Yeah, it shows. : )

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/q5y23xxq3u2dnfi)


End file.
